


Tummy Massage?

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, all a type of foreplay, dream interrupts right before the good part even starts to begin, george agrees, masochist sapnap, sadist george, sadist/masochist, sapnap needs a tummy massage, undertones of that behvaior anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Sapnap wants a tummy massage. Georges sadistic tendencies get in the way of that.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	Tummy Massage?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all in one go! Woo! Story didnt go as intended :( but i still like it. I used 'hed' ALOT in this haah

Sapnap didn't know what he wanted from them, as he whined into the mic about his tummy ache. He knew he'd eaten too much pretty quickly after he finished his plate. That didn't stop him from complaining to Dream and George about it. He didn't expect them to fix it. How could they, even? 

What would even help? He leaned against his desk listening to Dream freak out. Over impending electrocution or the amount monsters surrounding him he wasn't sure he hadn't been listening. The only thing his brain could think up was a tummy massage.

_Would… Would that even help?_ He mused. _No, no it'd make it worse. Definitely worse._

He sighed, the mic before him picking up his breath clear as day. "George," he began, "I think I need a tummy massage."

The reaction was better than anything he'd thought he could get. Expecting they ignore him, maybe scoff and move on. No. No George ran with the idea. He seemed interested by it. So, ofcourse, he kept the idea running.

Keeping it running even when his phone buzzed against the desk. 'gogy' Appearing on screen. 

'you realy want me to rub you down huh?'

George was giggling on his end. Dream either hadn't noticed or had chosen to ignore, so he would too.

'you know it geogy'

It took a long time for the stream to be done, and with the growing excitement of what was to come time felt like it was longer. Like everything took longer than it did. Dream was a speedrunner his foot.

Maybe it was just his focus on his dick, not the real world, that made that clock tick by slower. Finally, though, after what felt like hours of waiting it was done. They were done. Hed get that tummy massage he'd been so dearly promised.

It still felt full, though he wasn't confident how a message's feel. It would hurt. He knew that. He knew he'd enjoy that and so would George. 

_If the short ass ever gets here that is._ Starfished on his bed and bored out of his mind he listened for any footsteps down that hall. For george in particular. Sapnap couldn't hold back the tearing whine he let out when he heard Dreams shoed feet walk past his door he _didn't want Dream he wanted-_

The door handle jingled, cutting his mind away from the thought.

George barely opened it. Glancing down the hall once more before sliding in, he shut it quick.

George's arms crossed when he looked at him. "You don't look in pain."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh im sorry, let me just," he shuffled his but on the bed and pulled one of his comforters to his chest, "gwoge pwease hewp me i'm in paiiin." 

A soft growl left his curled lips. His socked feet shuffled across the floor and now his hand was on Sapnaps belly _fuck he moved fast._ Splayed fingers stroked his tummy before pressing down, hard.

"Hahh," a sound of pain like George wanted, "fuck fu-uck okay im sorry!" 

Sapnap hadn't expected it to hurt so bad. The painful squish forcing hiccups through his words. Hands grabbed for Georges arm that'd done the deed but his other wrestled the hands back above his head. Climbing onto the bed, onto his together clenched thighs he used gravity to hold his hands down. 

The hand that had hurt him rubbed at his slightly bloated stomach. 

They'd done this, this sadistic game, before. No matter how or what he planned, what the games they play would be, George always cocked his head. Always got a crooked grin on his face when his mind filled with ideas and now that same look was eyeing him up and down.

His dick was still up at attention, never really relaxing but now straining against the pants he wore. He probably wouldn't have noticed if George hadn't stared.

"You've been thinking about this, Nick." He rolled the name of his tongue in a way Sapnap couldn't deny being attracted to. 

"Oh I don't know georgie have I?" He still mocked it, and the way George talked. 

George scoffed. "Keep those hands above your head got it?"

Sapnap nodded. 

Unsatisfied George grounded the hand into his inflamed belly once more. "I said got it, Nick?"

A high pitched cry rung out of him pressing the back of his head into the pillow more. His eyes rolled back squeezing shut.

Shockwaves rattled through his spine feeding into his erection more. He wanted free. Free of Georges hands to protect his already sore belly but the other had none of it pressing his wrists deeper into the bed. 

The tips of Sapnaps fingers were beginning to grow numb and tingly.

"Nick!" George barked. "We're not playing unless you answer me!" 

One of his eyes cracked open. "George Dream mig-"

"Might hear what? You being a whore? _that's not your concern._ You should be concerned that you were choosing to ignore me." 

"No no no no letme explain."

Georges brows furrowed. That better than thou façade broken. "Alright go ahead." He was curious. It was evident.

Sapnap let a smile pull at his lips. "You're just my least concern Georgie." He sweet talked.

He'd expected George to hurt him, he'd wanted it, but he didn't realize how detrimental the position he was in was. Georges hand pistoned down, staying extended keeping force on the already squished full stomach beneath him. 

There wasn't room for much else and definitely not for his hand right down the center of it. 

"Fuck- George!" He wailed, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

George was almost surprised. In the times theyd fucked around Sapnaps voice had never gone so high. So needy _so frail._ He wanted to hear it again, he had too. 

Pushing around on his gut felt almost like digging, feeling the bits of movements beneath his fingers. George shifted around so he was resting on his knees, pressing into the now straining arms beneath him. He kept up his ministrations.

Sapnap wasn't thinking anymore. His stomach screamed for relief, for slack, and he tried to too but all that came out were breathy cries. Somewhere he could hear Georges chuckles of amusement. 

Relief. The hand was off. His body wasn't sending anymore emergency signals. The blaring lights were off. 

It must've been only for a second. 

They were on again. Nerves begging his brain to figure something out when _Georges knee pressed into his organs._ The soft skin of his stomach did nothing to protect him.

This time he did scream. 

George was quick to move off of him. He wanted to hear him cry _not hear him scream._ Tears that'd long welled in his eyes were rolling down his cheeks, some getting caught in his ears making him even more upset. 

Itd gone from fun to fucked fast. 

It's all happened so fast George didn't know what to do. He sat at Sapnaps side holding his crying face. He wanted to get him some water, maybe a compress, that'd help he figured, but when he went to move he got pulled back into the bed.

"Hey hey hey it's okay," he hushed. "Look, look no more pain alright?"

They had a safeword. George knew what to do if he called that out. But he'd never heard him scream that loud.

If he were thinking straight he'd just do what he'd do incase of a safeword but he wasn't.

The sadistic half of him was loving Sapnap crying into his hand. The tears would run across his fingers and the half of him that had panicked what still panicking.

Sapnap didn't know _what_ he wanted, or what he wanted George to do. His stomach was starting to calm, the surprise, the burst of pain having flooded through him. The tears changed, from pain to shame. _Shouldn't be hard about it_ he mocked himself. 

Thoughts were flooding through him. 'He shouldn't be hard about it.' 'He was hard about it.' 'He is hard about it.' All the thoughts could agree on was he wanted to be touched. To be rewarded. He'd been good.

_He'd been good. He'd been good. He'd been good._

"I was good," he murmured into George's hand.

George shook out of his own thoughts. "Y-yes you were you were very good. Great even."

"Wow," his voice had a good amount of fake awe, "put it on my tombstone. Sapnap: he was great after getting kneed in the guts."

"Maybe i got a little carried away." Sapnap couldn't stay mad at that sweet grin on his face.

"Maybe."

"D-Do you want some water?'

Sapnaps eyes narrowed at him. "No George i wanted a belly rub, i _wanted_ to get jacked off and i still want that." He glanced away from him. "That is if it's still an option.."

"W-W- Yeah of course it is." It wasn't often George was soft during these times. The soft kiss planted carefully on his cheek made it hard to believe though.

He sat on his partner's thighs again. A soft kiss was planted where he'd angered the flesh on his tummy. His other hand was cupping his half flaccid erection through his pants, stroking at the sensitive bulge slowly.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Snapmap?" Dream tentatively spoke from the door.

George kept stroking at his bulge making it harder to steady hsi voice, it sounded a little crooked when it came out of his throat. "Y-yeah?"

"You uhmm.. Was that you? Or.."

"I dunno what you're talking about DreAm," he couldn't stop the crack in his voice. 

The doorknob started to turn. "You sure? I heard a scream."

Sapnap sent George a glare but he didn't budge. Listening to the door open with a grin revealing a cat who ate a canary. 

Dream has not been expecting a lot when he opened the door. A confused look, at most, maybe. Not Sapnaps red flushed face. Not the hair sticking to his forehead, nor was he expecting George. George who was still _carresing_ the youngers dick. 

He froze. His body wouldn't move, barely managing to swallow. Access blood trickled to his cheeks. Their eyes locked and it froze Sapnap too, like a curse. They stared eye to eye. George glanced at the blonde.

"You.. You just gonna stand there?"

"I.." Dream's voice was still working. Kindof. "I just-"

"Look Dream either join us," he gestured up at Sapnap, "or leave."

It was like the world unfroze at that. 

"HEY do NOT invite whoever you please to _my_ jack off session!" He slapped at George pushing him away and off of his dick.

"Don't scream so loud he comes running!"

"Nono he took forever if you were killing me I'd be dead by now." He glared at Dream, who seemed at a loss for words.

"Yeah, _Dream_ , wow bad friend alert." George was glaring at him too.

"I.. Im just gonna.." He turned his back to them grabbing for the door again.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes i originally had for writing this:  
> Sapnap doesnt expect george to *agree* to a tummy massage. I mean.. Who would? Its not like he *actually wanted one anwyas.*  
> George gives him one. His tummy, just lightly rubbing it. Sapnap insists its not a massage thats a rub. George presses harder, and harder, massaging painfully into his stomach. Its a game of who gives. Sadist!george masochist!sapnap.  
> Sapnap gives first. Running off, to hide. Hides in his own room. Masturbates.   
> (Dream maybe walks in on him, jacks him off?)
> 
> I would still be willing to write this version of events if people want? It still interests me. Comments and kudos are much appreciated and requests are always accepted :> also critique. Things i could do better.


End file.
